1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible drill/driver tool, more particularly to one including a reversible two-ended tool assembly, and an elongated socket receiving the tool assembly therein in such a manner as to facilitate position change of two driving bits mounted at two opposite ends of the two-ended tool assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional reversible drill/driver tool is adapted to be mounted on a chuck of a powered drill (not shown), and is shown to include an elongated socket 1 having a first end section 102 and a second end section 101 defining a tool-receiving space 100 to receive a reversible two-ended tool assembly 2. A drive shank 1021 is fixed to the first end section 102 of the elongated socket 1 and is adapted to be gripped firmly by the chuck of the powered drill. A positioning member 4 is sleeved slidably on the elongated socket 1. A locking ball unit 3 is disposed between the two-ended tool assembly 2 and the positioning member 4. The positioning member 4 is slidable on the elongated socket 1 between a locked position, as best shown in FIG. 2, where the positioning member 4 presses the locking ball 3 through a hole 1011 formed in the second end section 101 of the elongated socket 1 to engage a concave recess 2012 formed in an elongated rod 2011 of the two-ended tool assembly 2, thereby securing the two-ended tool assembly 2 to the elongated socket 1, and an unlocked position, as best shown in FIG. 3, where a concave recess 401 formed in the positioning member 4 is aligned with the hole 1011 in the elongated socket 1 so as to permit movement of the locking ball 3 into the recess 401 upon outward pulling of the two-ended tool assembly 2 from the tool-receiving space 100, which, in turn, results in disengagement of the locking ball 3 from the recess 2012 in the elongated rod 2011, thereby permitting removal of the two-ended tool assembly 2 from the elongated socket 1. As such, it is relatively inconvenient and laborious to change the position of first and second driving bits 202, 203 of the two-ended tool assembly 2 in the elongated socket 1.